Ren, esponjocito
by KoruLove
Summary: Ren es un hombre lobo que fue encontrado en su forma "esponjocita y apachurrable" por Sei, un niño de 6 años. Ren se encariña con el y decide que algún día se lo llevaría a su mundo para no volver a estar solo. Ahora, el pequeño Sei con 8 años de edad, le sucede algo que marca su infancia. Sin nada que lo ate ya a ese mundo, Ren se va con el, dejando todo atrás.


_**Este fanfic se da en un universo alterno, es un Ren x Sei, también**____**habrán mas parejas blah blah blah, habrá shota, blah blah blah, todos los personajes son de Nitro+Chiral, excepto algunos que serán de mi autoría.**_

_**/Dedicado a la linda Luu y a mi amiga Kitsune/**_

Ren era un perrito, uno muy pero muy lindo. Sei le había encontrado abandonado en la calle, ¿Quién pudo tirarlo a su suerte asi como asi? En todo caso se lo llevó a casa y tuvo que ponerse de rodillas ante su abuela para que pudiera quedárselo. Solo tuvo que poner la adorable mirada del perro ante los ojos de su abuela para que terminara cediendo. Ahora, incluso dormía en los sillones de la sala, cosa que ni el mismo podía hacer.

-¡Fuwa, fuwa!- Ren estaba sobre la cama de Sei, el lo tenía sostenido de sus patitas delanteras mientras apretaba el acolchonado rosado de sus patas. -Esponjocito, esponjocito.-

-No entiendo a los humanos.- Se quejó el perro.

-¡Que aguafiestas!- Sei hizo un puchero, no era la primera vez que Ren hablaba.

Solo fue que su abuela dejara al pequeño Sei de tan solo ocho años jugando en el jardín. Se cayó y raspó una de sus rodillas en el acto, un pequeño flujo de sangre había empezado a recorrer su pierna. Como todo infante, empezó a llorar pero su abuela había salido.

El pequeño perro de un momento a otro se había convertido en un gran hombre de pelo azul con orejas y cola de perro.

-¿Estas bien, Sei?- Ren se había arrodillado ante el para revisar la herida.

-¿R-Ren...?-

Ahora Ren había caído en cuenta, se había transformado solo para revisar al menor en un acto impulsivo.

-S-Sei... luego te explico...- Ren cargó a Sei y lo llevó hasta su habitación para proceder a curarlo. Tan solo puso una de sus manos cerca de la herida del niño y un aura verdosa aparecio, a los segundos ya no había nada... Oh, ¿Olvide mencionarlo? Ren tiene poderes mágicos.

-Woaah... ¡Ren, eres genial!- El pequeño emocionado, empezó a palmear su rodilla para comprobar si el dolor se había ido. Y si, no había nada.

Sei se levantó de la cama y lo abrazo de una pierna, era grandisimo para la edad que el niño tenía.

-Nee, Ren.-

-¿Que pasa?- Preguntó Ren, cargando sorpresivamente a Sei que se sostuvo de su cuello para no caerse, aunque Ren no permitiría que eso pasara.

-¿Porqué antes eras un perrito?-

Ren suspiró, no planeaba decircelo todavía... al igual que no planeaba decirle que se lo llevaría.

-Bueno, es una historia larga.-

-¡Anda, cuéntamela!-

Ren, aun con Sei en brazos se sentó en la pequeña cama, permitiendo que este se sentara en sus piernas y se acomodara mejor.

-Bueno, ¿Te acuerdas cuando me recogiste de la calle?- Que fue mas o menos hace dos años.

Sei asintio.

-Yo estaba muy herido y no podía volver a mi forma original, que es esta.-

Sei le miraba interrogativo. Ren suspiró, no había entendido nada de lo que el le había dicho.

-Ok, te lo diré mas claro. Soy un hombre lobo...-

-¿Un hombre lobo? ¿Cómo el de los cuentos?-

-Algo asi. Si no que yo no planeo comerte.- "_No todavía" _pensó Ren.

-¡Oh!-

-Y...- Ren fue interrumpido por el sonido de unas llaves en la entrada. La abuela del niño había regresado. No imaginaba arrebatarlo de las manos de aquella anciana que lo había criado con tanto amor, pero no quería irse sin el... Regresar a su mundo sería como volver a estar solo sin aquel niño, se había ganado todo su cariño con cada uno de los mimos que el fingía disgutarle. -No le digas nada a tu abuela, ¿Si?-

-Ok.-

La anciana se dirijía al cuarto de Sei, rápidamente lo dejó encima de su cama y volvió a ser un perrito de pelo azulejo como siempre.

-¿No estabas jugando afuera?-

-Yo...- Ren puso una patita suya sobre una de las piernas suyas. -Me aburrí.-

-Hmmm...- La buela salió poco convencida, Sei le había rogado para que le dejara salir a jugar al patio trasero de la casa. El no pasaba mucho tiempo afuera ya que era muy delicado y era propenso a lastimarse con cualquier cosa.

El sonido de platos quebrandose hizo sobresaltar a Sei, detuvo sus mimos hacia Ren y bajo las escaleras para ver que ocurría. Ren salió tras el.

-Abue...la...- Sei callo de rodillas. Ren totalmente alarmado al ver un hombre desconocido y el cuerpo sin vida de la abuela de Sei volvió a su forma humana y cubrió los ojos del pequeño que estaban llorando.

El hombre vestido de negro llevaba algo parecido a una tubería con la cual había golpeado el cráneo de la mujer y la había dejado inerte.

Ren gruñó y con una pequeña venda blanca que había en una mesa cubrió los ojos del niño y posteriormente le pidió que se tapara los oídos y se quedara quieto. Se alejo lentamente de el y se empezó a acercar al tipo.

-Bastardo...- El tipo retrocedió al ver a Ren, sus colmillos sobresalían de su boca y apretó fuertemente los puños.

-Shuu, shuu. Tranquilo, no pasa nada.- Después de haber matado a aquel tipo volvió donde Sei y lo cargo, llevando su pequeña cabecita detras de su hombro y lo empezó a palmear suavemente en la espalda tratando de mitigar su llanto.

-Abuela...-

Sei se quedó dormido en los brazos de Ren, su carita estaba toda roja por el llanto reciente y todavía había una que otra lágrima en el rostro del pequeño que quitó con suaves besos en su rostro.

-Pobre Tae-san, era una buena mujer.- Susurró Ren para no despertar al niño que dormitaba en sus brazos.

El sonido de las sirenas de policía lo hicieron caer en cuenta de que tenía que irse ahora.

-¡Alto, policía!- Los oficiales entraron a la casa, seguramente algun vecino les había llamado al ver algo inusual. Pero al escuchar los llantos del niño y el sonido de los platos romperse los habrían apurado.

Pero Ren ya se encontraba en el techo. Sei era cubierto por una manta azul con un conejito en una de las esquinas para protegerlo del frío.

-Hora de irnos...-

**_Continuara_**


End file.
